


The Rescue

by mustachioedoctopus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustachioedoctopus/pseuds/mustachioedoctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya rescues Jade from a monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugarplumfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarplumfairy/gifts).




End file.
